


Papa Duty

by bububear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life, parents!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububear/pseuds/bububear
Summary: To say Baekhyun's life is chaotic after having a set of triplets is     downright an understatement.Thank goodness Chanyeol matches him not just as a parent, but also as a partner that Baekhyun would never trade with any other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Papa Duty

A splash. A gasp. A chorus of giggles. 

"Park Jihoon!" 

The barking of his name only gets little Jihoon doubling over with his shrill laughter. At the sight of his brother's joyful face, little Jaehyun seems to contemplate toppling over his plastic glass too. 

"No, Jae, _please—_ " 

Everything happens too fast. Not listening to his papa's words, Jaehyun intentionally pushes his glass until it topples down his highchair. 

The two toddlers giggle at the sound the plastic cup made as it bounces off the floor. Baekhyun feels like crying at this moment. 

"It's okay," a tender voice says beside him, an equally gentle hand squeezes his shoulder before Baekhyun watches his husband cleaning up the mess, all the while giving the kids a few words about playing while eating their food. 

"They listen to you so well," Baekhyun lets the comment slip out of his lips, causing his husband, Chanyeol, to look back at him, lips tugging into a small smile. 

"What were you saying just now?" Chanyeol pipes up after throwing away the soaked paper towel into the bin. 

"I was telling you about their daily routine. They usually wake up around 7.30. Joon's the grumpiest of all so it's better if you wake Ji and Jae first, get them to shower and only after that you take care of Joon. They usually have toast and jams in the morning- are you even listening?" 

Chanyeol watches the way his small husband has a hand perched on his hip as his head cocks to the side with his brows knit together in a small frown. His hair is pushed back by the wired headband he is wearing, the worn out cotton shirt looks bigger than his frame but it makes him look endearing no less.

It is a common sight to see, with the creases of tiredness from a long day at work and caring for a set of 4 year-old triplets is evident on Baekhyun's face, but he pulls through each day without complaint. That's what Chanyeol loves about Baekhyun, even after 6 years of marriage, Baekhyun never expresses verbally how ruthless his day has been as a parent with a full-time job. 

He watches how Baekhyun's brow creases up questioningly at him and Chanyeol shakes out of his stupor. 

"I was," he admits, eyes flickering momentarily at the scene behind Baekhyun. Their double-door refrigerator is littered with colourful sticky notes, all of which Baekhyun has pasted on for Chanyeol's reference of what the kids prefer to eat while Baekhyun would be away for the rest of the week for a business trip. 

"Don't worry about it, okay? You've even sent me a file of the do's and don'ts to me." Chanyeol is amused while Baekhyun seems uncertain about almost everything. 

Chanyeol moves from where he is standing to round the kitchen island and embraces Baekhyun's petite body from behind; he knows Baekhyun needs it. 

Baekhyun starts to sag back against Chanyeol's hard chest, a sigh of relief leaving his lips when he feels a pair of lips ghosting about the skin of his neck and the little patch of his exposed shoulder, tickling him with butterfly kisses. 

"You're stressing yourself for nothing, Baek. Don't you trust me to take care of the kids?" 

There is no bite to his words, nor it was accusing. Baekhyun shakes his head to assure him. 

"No, it's not like that," he says, repositioning himself in Chanyeol's arms so Baekhyun is leaning against him on his side. "I'm just… worried. I always worry myself with anything about the kids," he then turns his head so his eyes meet Chanyeol's, "about you. And now I'm leaving for the whole week and… Chanyeol I've never left you guys this long. I couldn't help feeling anxious about it, really." 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun worry his lips between his teeth before his hand reaches up to cradle his face. Baekhyun leans into the touch, eyes closing when Chanyeol leans forward and rubs the tip of his nose along Baekhyun's own. 

"I know, baby. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be worrying, but for now, keep it away and trust me, hmm? Hand over your papa duty to me for a week. I promise you, I'll try my best not to mess things up and you'll come back to me, Joon, Ji, and Jae, all in one piece." 

The words coming from Chanyeol tickles at Baekhyun's heart, causing him to giggle as he leans forward to have his husband's lips against his own. They share a chaste kiss, an assuring one; one that Baekhyun truly needs. 

"I trust you, dada," he chirps in, and sags back into Chanyeol's hold. They stay that way, basking in the feeling of having each other close. 

"I think you should go to sleep now, baby. You're leaving early tomorrow," Chanyeol says, pressing his lips onto the side of Baekhyun's head. 

The smaller hums in approval, already starting to feel the muscle cramps on his shoulders. 

They gather the kids and pile them into their bedroom. Chanyeol ushers Baekhyun to bed while he tucks the kids to sleep. 

Baekhyun lays awake in the dark, waiting for his husband to come. He has become accustomed to sleeping to the motion of Chanyeol's heartbeat. He couldn't imagine how he would be able to sleep in the next few days, without his husband close. 

Chanyeol comes in after a while, slipping under the covers and easily spoons Baekhyun from behind. Baekhyun shifts in his position so he could face his husband, who naturally welcomes him with a tiny smooch on the tip of his nose. 

Baekhyun sighs in content as he pressed his face against his husband's shoulder, his hand resting over the soft thuddings on Chanyeol's heart on his chest. Baekhyun eventually slips out of consciousness, worries tuck away from his mind and only Chanyeol's heartbeat offers as a peaceful hum that lulls him to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! ^^


End file.
